The Pride Of the Lion
by PhoenixFeather98
Summary: To Bey City High Kyoya was the mysterious new kid with a bad temper. To Gingka and Ryuga, Kyoya was the kid who came to school with bruises and scars under his shirt, who was a little too protective of his little brother. Will Ryuga and Gingka be able to help Kyoya or will he shut them out just like he does everyone else. KyoRyGin Rated T for language and descriptions of abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Gingka's POV**

"GINGKA GET UP WE'RE GONNA MISS SCHOOL!" An oh so familiar voice screamed into the sleeping redhead's ear before sprinting out of the room.

Gingka sat up abruptly in his bed. He jumped out of bed fully prepared to punch his foster brother in the face. He stalked to the kitchen clad only in a pair of boxers, which may or may not have been his. There he found his victim, peacefully making a peanut butter jelly (grape jelly of course) sandwich, completely unaware of his fate.

Seeing the golden opportunity, Gingka jumped onto the unsuspecting teens back succeeding in distracting the older teen from his task of retrieving the jar of peanut butter from the pantry.

"GAH, GINGKA GET OFF!" Ryuga ordered trying to shake off the angry Gingka. Failing because of the redhead's determination. They both fell to the floor in a laughing heap Gingka lying on top of Ryuga before shifting to straddle Ryuga's legs and using his hands beside the older teen's head to support himself, giving him room to roll over so they were facing each other.

"That's what you get for waking me up." Gingka giggled playfully rubbing his nose against the Ryuga's.

"We were gonna be late, and now we are gonna be late thanks to you," Ryuga complained nudging his foster brother signaling for him to get up. "now go get dressed before we miss orientation."

Gingka giggled before picking himself up before extending a hand to Ryuga who accepted it. Ryuga was about to continue his epic quest for peanut butter when Gingka stopped him.

"Where's my good morning kiss." Gingka pouted.

Ryuga glared at him before giving him a light peck on his lips. Gingka smiled and retreated to his room to get dressed.

Gingka's father Ryo has been fostering Ryuga and his brother Ryuto since their parents died five years ago. Ryuga hated Gingka at first, but due to his annoying persistence, they became dubious friends. However, after learning more about each other the two became incredibly close.

They learned that the term "brothers" didn't fit them very well. It was a little gross to think about actually. While Ryo was at work they'd cuddle and steal kisses on the couch, while he was on business trips, their shared room had an empty bed, and on weekends Gingka dragged a reluctant Ryuga around town while they held hands.

Ryuto didn't care all that much and often joked about their disgusting PDA, but he was a supportive brother nonetheless.

Gingka giggled remembering the time Ryuto found out about them. He and Ryuga were making out on the couch while Ryo was at work and Ryuto was at his friend Sora's house. Then Ryuto walked through the front door, the couple broke away quickly, but it was too late. The trio held eye contact for a comedic amount of time before Ryuto broke it with "you better not do it on my bed" before disappearing into his room. Suffice to say they made sure to be more careful lest Ryo catch them heaven forbid.

Once Gingka had gotten some clothes on he joined Ryuga and now Ryuto in the kitchen to get himself a quick breakfast and…

"Crap!" Gingka exclaimed

"Don't worry I made you one too." Ryuga said throwing his PB and J into a brown paper bag and jabbing his finger at an already closed bag next to it.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Gingka asked gratefully shoving a piece of untoasted bread in his mouth with some hastily spread butter on it and taking the bag from his boyfriend.

"Mmm, only when I make you food." Ryuga pretended to think it over.

"Well, that's the only time your useful." Gingka replied jokingly.

"Ha ha ha." He replied sarcastically grabbing his jacket.

"You two are disgusting I'm going see you at school." And with that Ryuto bolted out of the house.

Gingka laughed at him while he grabbed his own jacket and backpack before meeting Ryuga at the door.

"Ready for another year of hell my love." Gingka asked.

"As I'll ever be angel face." He answered grabbing Gingka's extended hand while the redhead laughed at the stupid pet name. With that, they left for their first day at Bey City High, unbeknownst as to what or better yet who was waiting for them.

 **Kyoya's POV**

"Kyoya wake up we're gonna be late." Kakeru shook his older brother awake. Kyoya groaned and sat up. His head hurt like hell and so did the right side of his abdomen. 'School is gonna be a blast' he thought sarcastically.

"Is dad home?" Kyoya asked getting up, wincing at the pain in his side as he did so.

"No, he left for work a couple hours ago." Kyoya chuckled a bit humorlessly.

"You get dressed I'm gonna go make lunch, don't die." He commanded leaving the room. Kyoya chuckled again.

Kyoya lived with his little brother Kakeru and his father Neikan Tategami. His mother Kioko Tategami died in a car crash ten years ago, Kyoya was the only one with her. He was six at the time and Kakeru was only four. His little brother doesn't remember much about their mother, Kyoya wishes he remembered how good life was before then.

After Kioko's death Kyoya's father grew violent. He blamed Kyoya for the accident and took his grief out on him. Kyoya was seven years old when he was struck for the first time, and after ten years Neikan hasn't stopped. He fears the day when his father tires of him or he's not there at the right time and his father starts taking it out on Kakeru. He tries not to think about it.

Kyoya pulled on a dark green t-shirt, trying not to groan audibly at the pain as he did so, before leaving the room he grabbed his grey hoodie on his way out. He met Kakeru in the kitchen where the boy in question stood holding two brown bags.

"I made yours for you we better get going or we'll miss orientation." He said shoving one of the bags into Kyoya's hands.

"Thanks." Kyoya replied. He was tired and his head was still pounding like it wanted to break free. "Go on ahead I'll meet you in a bit."

"Okay" Kakeru answered and left the house.

Kyoya went to the medicine cabinet and grabbed the Tylenol. He popped two in his mouth, hoping his headache would ease up before he reached school.

As he reached to put the bottle away his eyes glanced to the lion charm hanging from his leather bracelet.

"Well mom, another year… maybe just maybe this one will be better." He said.

In his heart he knew it wouldn't be. But as he held his left wrist, a silent wish was left unspoken.

He put his jacket on and grabbed his backpack, stuffing the brown bag inside before leaving to catch up to his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ryuga's POV**

As soon as they reached the school the couple broke their hands as per usual. While their friends knew about their relationship and were okay with it, they didn't want the school staff to find out and tell Ryo so they kept their relationship and home and on the streets.

When they entered the school, they were immediately attacked by their friends.

"GINGKA!" Kenta and Yuu jumped the red haired teen, knocking him to the ground into a mess of giggling children.

"Please don't break him." Ryuga complained jokingly as the rest of the squad joined them.

"Gingka, Ryuga, how are you guys." Madoka gave Ryuga a one sided hug before moving to hug a freshly recovered Gingka.

"Same as the last time you saw us...last week." Gingka joked reminding her that the squad had gone to the movies just last week before hugging her back.

"Well you never know Gingka, a lot can happen in a week." Hyoma countered giving his longtime friend a hug.

"I guess," Gingka conceded "in that case how have you guys been."

Ryuga never cared much for small talk, so his attention shifted elsewhere while he half heartedly listened to Yu complain about something Tsubasa didn't do. He watched the students that entered the school most faces he recognized, but there were a few unfamiliar City High didn't have the highest student intake rate, so you knew almost everyone unless they were new to the city.

He watched the students rush to the school auditorium for orientation. In the crowd however, one kid caught his eye. He didn't recognize him so he must have just moved to Bey City. He wore a grey hoodie over a dark green shirt, grey jeans and combat boots. A fang necklace hung around his neck, and a black leather bracelet was on his left wrist with a charm that he couldn't see very well. He was with a younger kid whom Ryuga assumed was his brother given their resemblance.

He couldn't tell what it was about the boy that had captivated him so. Maybe it was his brilliant blue eyes or the way he carried himself like he owned the place while simultaneously wanting to burn it down. Or maybe it was how his expression, though indifferent, was trying so hard to hide something. Ryuga could tell, he had experience seeing through people's lies.

"Ryuga come on we're heading to the auditorium." Gingka called, snapping him out of his trance.

"Coming!" He shouted to them before following.

Ryuga wanted him. He wanted to get to know this new boy who had captivated so him without even meeting. Ryuga had made his decision. He would have to tell Gingka about him.

 **Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya hated people. More specifically he hated groups of people. They all cling to each other following one after the other like a herd of wildebeests. All the voices didn't help his headache at all. In fact, it was getting worse, and the pain in his side still hurt like a bitch. He winced slightly as someone shoved passed him, he grabbed his side.

"You okay?" Kakeru asked worried, Kyoya hated. He was supposed to be the worried older brother excuse you.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get to the auditorium." Kyoya lied. Kakeru nodded, and they followed the crowd.

While they were walking Kyoya got the feeling as if someone was watching him. A slight tingle that ran up his back urging him to look for possible threats.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a group of kids away from the crowd. They all seemed to be entranced by their conversation. All except one, a white and red haired boy was staring right at him. Kyoya made it look like he didn't notice him.

Why was the boy staring at him? He didn't like people looking at him. People looking at him meant that they could see him, and if they saw him, they would notice. They could notice the winces of pain, they could notice the hidden bruises on his neck, they could notice how broken he was.

So he stopped them from looking. If he hid himself in plain sight, they'd overlook him, and if they didn't, well, he made them look away. After that, no one would look at him. They became scared of him. But that was better than getting close to him.

No one is allowed to get close to him.

Kakeru was the only exception. Kakeru was allowed to get close to him because he could protect Kakeru, he could keep him safe.

The boy looked away when his group started to make their way to the auditorium. Hopefully, the boy hadn't noticed anything. Hopefully, he was still hidden.

Before they know it they brothers had reached the auditorium. It was packed with students, all enthusiastically talking with their friends they missed during summer.

Kyoya and Kakeru took a seat in the very back row where only the emos and druggies sat.

A man walked on stage who Kyoya assumed to be the principal. He introduced himself as Principal Hokuto, and the students listened to him give the now standardized speech.

Kyoya sat listening less than half-heartedly distracted from pain in his side and his head. He had hoped that the Tylenol would help with some of the pain as well as his headache, but that didn't seem to be his luck.

He stealthily pulled up his shirt to see, sure enough, a large dark bruise forming on the right side of his abdomen. 'Shit' he thought as he pulled his shirt down hastily, 'that wasn't there this morning' he would have noticed and covered it.

Kyoya prayed that they didn't have gym today. It was fairly easy to hide scars if you were a ways away from everybody. It was much harder to hide a large purple bruise that was much too big to have been an accident.

Kyoya was shaking as he tried his best to calm his nerves. He told himself that everything would be okay, that no one would notice, before he had a panic attack. Breathing shakily, he ignored the pain as he sat through the rest of the orientation.

Little did he know that he was noticed, by his worried brother and a redhead who happened to be walking up the aisle.


End file.
